The Usual Routine
by sabrinapasteandplato
Summary: Pure Bechloe fluff! One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Quick little one-shot I wrote the other night after I put very little effort into a final paper. Because obviously good writing for you is more important than good writing for my professor! Inspired by a poem I read on tumblr, which you can find on this blog, although I can't seem to find the original post on said blog... XOXO.**

**And for those of you reading "I Would Walk 500 Miles" don't worry, I haven't left my baby! College has been kicking my ass and I've been in kind of a Bechloe funk, but this cleared it right up, so the next chapter will be up tonight!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own Pitch Perfect, I couldn't come up with characters this perfect together. And as I said, the poem is NOT mine, the owner can be found at the link above!**

_i thought of you, while in the shower_

_and i thought of how nice it'd be_

_to have your things among my things_

_along the bathtub's edge_

_and i imagined myself running out of soap_

_and using yours_

_and wearing you to work, and the grocery store_

_and i imagined that night, laying down beside you_

_and smelling your neck_

_and finding out where all my soap had gone_

Every morning with her is the same, and much to Beca's surprise, she loves it. When her alarm goes off at 9:30, Chloe is already long gone. It wasn't until she started dating a teacher that she realized how much earlier than the students they have to be there. 7:15 is ungodly early to the DJ, she's glad her job is much more relaxed, and that she can work from home.

After hitting snooze a few times she eventually drags herself out of bed, managing to walk- not fall- down the stairs, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the pot Chloe made before she took off.

Once the brunette has caffeine in her system and is actually coherent, she makes her way back upstairs and heads to the bathroom. She turns on the shower. Walking across the bathroom she turns on the music, stripping as she goes.

Headed back to the shower she grabs the jumbo post-it note that Chloe leaves her every morning. Some days it's a simple "Love you," others it's something sappy Beca would never admit to loving, like "When you're really sound asleep you get this determined look on your face, and it's adorable and perfect, just like you." Occasionally it's a little reminder "Parent/Teacher conferences tonight, be home late. Love you," or "Babe, we are literally out of food, pick up Thai on your way home?" and a heart.

But more often than those cute little love notes or reminders, is something Beca said in her sleep while Chloe was getting ready. Beca has always known she talks in her sleep, it's something her mother loves to tease her about, because the things the DJ says are often just plain silly.

This morning, there are two notes. Both written in Chloe's perfect, bubbly script. They say that people's handwriting can tell you a lot about them, and that's certainly the case with Chloe Beale. The first note reads:

_After today we've both got almost three weeks off. I plan on taking full advantage of it, even if we're staying at your mom's house and my parents house for more than a week of that time. I refuse to waste the opportunity. Love you, my sexy, adorable, tiny, badass DJ._

Smiling, Beca sticks that one back on the mirror and grabs the second, which says:

_Caught this little gem when I ran back to the bedroom (it's the "Winter Spectacular" at school this afternoon and I refuse to have a nice sweater ruined by some kid's inevitably sticky hands, which yes, I know, completely agrees with your ideas on what kid's are like, but that would take more than a post-it to write about): "Hurry Mr. President, a crowd of giant cupcakes are storming the White House! They keep saying that we ate their brothers!" You are literally too perfect._

She laughs, sticks this one back on the mirror as well, and hops in the shower.

Up until this point her day had been perfectly normal. Snooze, coffee, music, note, shower. But when, after she's washed her hair and applied conditioner, she reaches for her bottle of body wash, she finds that it's empty. The DJ knew she was running out, but thought she had enough to last until they went grocery shopping. Apparently she was wrong. Struggling to reach the top shelf, where Chloe- the taller of the two women- keeps her things, Beca manages to grab the redhead's body wash, and quickly lathers up.

After rinsing off the DJ steps out of the shower, dries off, and starts on her make-up. Half an hour later her hair and make-up are done, she's put on her favorite plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and her Chucks. The brunette grabs her messenger bag, fills up a travel mug, and leaves for work.

Sitting in a recording booth, Beca is working on the guitar for the chorus to one of the song's she's written. She doesn't have a plan to release them, she's just sticking to producing music, but with the upcoming holiday she doesn't have any clients to see today. Headphones on, guitar in her lap, she's reading over the notes she's scrawled as an idea for the song, when out of the corner of her eye, she sees the door open. Whipping her head around she takes a deep breath, as the smell of Chloe's soap on her skin deepens with her movement. Lavender and sea salt, with just a little bit of sage. The DJ smiles, and it takes a moment for her to realize that Jesse, who just entered the booth, is signaling for her to take her headphones off.

When it finally hits 5 o'clock, with nothing left to do for the day and the office mostly cleared out, Beca once again throws her messenger bag over her shoulder, this time leaving the office. She takes the elevator all the way down to the parking garage, reveling in the scent of Chloe on her body. The DJ is pretty confident she could get used to smelling like her lover all day...

Beca makes a quick stop at the grocery store, grabbing some rocky road ice cream for Chloe, knowing that with the day's event, the redhead could probably use a nice break. Halfway to the checkout counter Beca remembers that she wanted to grab a bottle of wine as well. Once again her sudden movement brings out the scent of Chloe's soap lingering on her. The DJ smiles, suddenly realizing how excited she is that they both have so much time off.

After finally paying for her purchases, Beca runs into the Chinese food take-out place just a few stores down. It's her and Chloe's favorite. She orders their usual. When her name is called, she picks up the food and walks back to her car. Setting it carefully in the backseat, hoping to avoid a repeat of the last time she picked up food (let's just say slamming on the brakes with a container of soup sitting in the passenger seat isn't a good idea), she hops in the car and takes off.

Smiling when she gets back home, Beca sets the food on the counter, sticks the wine in the fridge, and the ice cream in the freezer. She heads upstairs in search of Chloe, finding her asleep in their bed. Knowing that if the redhead sleeps for too long now she won't fall asleep later, Beca walks to the other side of the bed, climbs in, and curls up next to Chloe. Leaning in, she kisses Chloe on her pulse point, and finds out where all of her soap had gone. The DJ smiles, before muttering, "Babe, you smell good," eliciting a laugh from Chloe, who turns over and kisses Beca.

"I'm so glad you're home Becs. Today was so stressful," she sighs, twirling her fingers through the hair falling over Beca's shoulder.

"Well I've got Chinese food, a bottle of Riesling, and some rocky road waiting downstairs," the DJ smiled.

Chloe laughed, kissed Beca, and practically leapt out of bed, calling "You're the best girlfriend _ever_!" as she made her way down the stairs.


End file.
